


day thirteen

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you being so difficult, just eat my ass,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	day thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: difficult & rimming
> 
> continuation from day [five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2087943)

“C’mon, face it. I beat you fair and square,” Aomine said, a smirk plastered to his face. 

Kagami glared at him out the corner of his eye, deciding to go back to looking at his sports magazine. “You cheated. There’s no way you can get that good at a video game in under an hour.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to be nice and let me practice playing. Besides, you should know by now that I master everything after a certain amount of time.” 

“Yeah well, that’s not fair,” he huffed, turning the page so hard he nearly ripped it. 

“I say it’s fair. Not to mention it was fair when I had to suck you off,” he said, poking the redhead in the cheek. 

He swatted his hand away with a growl. “That was different,” 

He glared at him, smacking his hand loudly over his magazine to get his attention. “Why are you being so difficult, just eat my ass,” 

“I still say you cheated,” he said after a moment, closing the magazine with Aomine’s hand still in it, “but fine.” 

The taller boy’s face lit up like a kid in a candy store. “Really?” 

“Yes really,” he said, a faint smile on his face from his boyfriend’s childish reaction, “take your underwear off and get on your elbows and knees.” 

They were both in their underwear after a shower, lounging in Kagami’s bed after a long day of video games and bets. Aomine didn’t waste a second, quickly sliding off the bed to take off his boxers. He then got on his knees, waving his ass in the air obnoxiously. 

“Hurry up,” he whined, looking at the redhead still watching him in his previous position with a smile. 

“Fine, fine,” he mumbled, settling on his knees behind him. 

He palmed Aomine’s ass cheeks, running his hands gently over the curvature of it down to the back of his thighs. His hands then slid forward to the tops of his thighs, keeping them there for leverage while he spread his own legs to lower himself. 

Kagami kisses one of his cheeks and moves onto the next one. He lightly bit the right one, his tongue gliding over it to soothe the dull pain. His mouth then planted kisses on the back of his thighs, sometimes using his tongue to trail up and down. He went up a little further, his lips and tongue making contact with Aomine’s perineum. 

The taller boy let out a hitched breath, pushing back for more contact. The redhead gladly gave it to him, his tongue and mouth sucking on the sensitive skin. His tongue then trailed back up in a straight line to make contact with his asshole. Kagami heard a light sigh leave Aomine’s lips, causing him to smirk. 

He then pulled back his tongue, letting his mouth collect with saliva while his grip on the blunette’s thighs tightened. When he felt his tongue was wet enough, he placed it back on his puckered entrance. His tongue went around in circles, softening and relaxing the muscles there. 

After a bit his tongue was able to go deeper, keeping it pointed while he worked it in and out. He heard a curse spill from Aomine’s lips, driving him to tongue the taller boy faster. Kagami then slowed down, noticing his boyfriend’s hand wrapped around his cock. He matched the speed of his hand with his strokes, letting him savor the wet warmth pressed against his hole. 

A whine rose from the back of Aomine’s throat, his hand suddenly pumping himself faster. The redhead followed his lead, his tongue accommodating the new speed while removing his right hand from the front of his thigh down to fondle his balls. The taller boy moaned at that, tugging at his cock quicker and messier than before. 

After a couple more flicks of Kagami’s tongue, Aomine came. His cock twitched in his palm, cum spilling in spurts on his fingers. The redhead gave his hole a farewell lick, deciding to kiss his right butt cheek as well before settling back on his knees. Kagami smiled to himself, watching the taller boy finally roll over on his back. 

Aomine rolled his eyes at him, knowing how well his boyfriend took pride in his rimming skills. “Shut up and kiss me.” 

His smile widened, leaning over the blunette to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
